Cause' I'm So Into You
by DyinggFlower
Summary: Two teenagers on a hill share a passionate night. Amourshipping. Lemon/Oneshot.


**A/N: . AU where they're still traveling with everyone, but of age. It's better to read this  
with the dark setting! Anyway, this is my first lemon in a long time! It's messily written  
when I was half asleep and most likely out of character. Please only review if you enjoyed  
it! I might want to make it a mini fic. Let me know if you like it, guys!**

 **WARNING: ** THIS FIC IS FOR **MATURE** AUDIENCES **ONLY**! THIS STORY CONTAINS DETAILED SEX!  
 **READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!** I take NO responsibility if you aren't old enough! **TURN BACK NOW**!  
 _Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of it's affiliates._

* * *

"Ah, ahn! Ah, Ash!" Serena cried out. Her fingers digging into the ridges his back. They were  
finally doing it, in the middle of the night under the stars of Kalos. The trainers were alone,  
fucking atop of the grassy plains. Vivilon flew in pairs towards a full moon.

What brought them here? Ash had woken up in the middle of the night, finding Serena who  
had wandered alone from their campsite. After crying about her own doubts as a showcase  
performer, he pulled her into his arms. In her state of weakness, she confessed her feelings.  
Ash returned them with his usual smile and a passionate kiss that her vulnerable gaze begged  
for.

They couldn't control themselves from there. Inexperienced kissing lead to touching,  
and their clothes were in a scattered mess on the hill.

The trainer buried his face in the crook of the honey blonde's neck, groaning deeply. Muffled,  
sweet nothings with repeated "I love you"s quietly left his lips as they moved, and each time  
he said it, he could feel his cock slide deeper into her warmth. In and out, the friction picked  
up, plunging into her even faster as her back was ruffling into the crisp grass. Serena wrapped  
her legs around his waist, which he held up with a supportive grip.

Ash went faster, thrusting himself deeper. This was all she ever wanted, near-sobbing into  
his ear with her nails scraping along his shoulder blades. "I.. love.. you.. too!" She cried.

Even though it was their first time, they went on like this for what seemed like an hour.  
Ash was making love to her raw, and it felt so fucking good. Every so often, he'd stop.-  
making the both of them edge. His blue eyes softly gazed down at the girl he pressed  
into, his features twisting into pleasure at how his cock was coated in her warmth.

Her shy gaze never left his, and her cheeks were flushed red. He watched her catch her breath,  
and after a moment, he slowly pushed back into her. The couple stayed still for a moment.

"A-ah!" Serena moaned, closing her eyes in ecstasy. She tightened around him, taking in  
his entire length that he gently slid back in. Ash, too, was panting. He smiled warmly.

"Let's... keep going, okay?"

Ash was answered with a nod and welcoming moan. The performer's impatient hands guided  
her boyfriend to go faster, with her feet pressing into his lower back. Ash confidently continued,  
making sure to finish this. She felt herself throb and tighten snugly around his cock. Her head  
tilted back as he bounced into her. Over and over again, they kept moving. _Up and down._  
 _Hard and fast_. A moist and slippery clapping sound could be heard as his dick pumped into  
her. _In, out. In, and out._

Ash's lips crashed onto hers, and their tongues swirled in a loving entangle. As hard as he could,  
Ash fucked his girlfiend when she clung onto him for dear life. His tongue flicked against hers,  
scraping his own nails into Serena's thighs that he was holding around his waist. They kissed  
until they couldn't breathe, leading Ash to break the lip lock. Catching his ragged breath, he kept  
pumping into her.

"Agh... you... feel... so.. _good!_ " Ash grunted into the performer's neck, answered by her begging,  
high pitched moans. Anyone nearby could hear what they were doing, but they didn't care. They  
continued having unprotected sex, bathed in moonlight on the crisp grassy hill.

" _Ahn!_ Ash! Oh god, Ash!"

 _Fuck,_ he loved the way Serena moaned his name. All of her self control was spilling out of her.  
No longer was she shy and muffled. She was screaming his name, not caring that anyone could  
catch them. Ash could only grunt, cursing under his breath in the crook of her neck. Being a  
teenager, this felt so intoxicating. It felt so fucking right. They belonged to each other. Their  
first time now belonged to one another. - _No one else._

"Ah, Ah, AH! Ash! ASH! I'm, _I'm_ -!" Serena cried out under him, writhing with pleasure.

He smirked down at her, satisfied at her face. Her brows furrowed as she met his gaze. Her expression  
looked desperate for release. _Cum for me._ Serena gasped sharply. Time felt like it stood still. He felt  
her finish, gushing out like pure honey around his cock. He knew in that instant to pull out, spilling  
his seed onto the grass beneath them.

He let himself collapse flat onto her as the two panted harshly beneath the Kalos sky. They laid limp,  
drained of what the hour had taken from them. After a while, Ash sluggishly lifted himself up, meeting  
Serena's lips with a gentle kiss. She was still panting, sliding a palm on her boyfriend's face to kiss  
him back. They kissed several times, looking at each other each time they broke away.

"Ash... did you.. really?" Serena whispered, ceasing to finish her sentence she was too shy to say.  
She wondered if he really meant it. That he loved her? That her loved her just as much as she loved him?

The trainer chuckled faintly, giving her the goofiest smile and nod. He meant everything. Ash Ketchum  
loved her with all his might, and he had her virginity to keep forever. Kissing her lips one last time, his  
heart felt full.

He knew she loved him too.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review! I might make this into a mini fic! Not sure yet! Let me know guys!**


End file.
